


Hearing the Impossible

by Kitvalentine14



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, Deaf Akaashi Keiji, Deaf Character, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Texting, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitvalentine14/pseuds/Kitvalentine14
Summary: The silence is so loud.That sentence was always  true to Akaashi Keiji.The silence sometimes overpowered him,Taking over past the point of pure insanity and panic. It was never his fault.Becoming deaf at age 15 wasn't something that was easy.His family had seen it coming for years but at 15 it had finally stopped.The sounds he once knew and loved, had just disappeared.Akaashi truthfully believed that his teenage years were gone... that was until he met a certain owl haired male.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

=========================

The silence is so loud.  
That sentence was always true to Akaashi Keiji.  
The silence sometimes overpowered him,  
Taking over past the point of pure insanity and panic. It was never his fault.  
Becoming deaf at age 15 wasn't something that was easy.  
His family had seen it coming for years but at 15 it had finally stopped.  
The sounds he once knew and loved, had just disappeared.  
The morning of it happening, freaked him out beyond words.  
He couldn't hear his alarm or his mother calling him  
He couldn't hear the sounds of the oven and toaster from downstairs, or even the sounds of birds outside.  
It all just left him,  
It left him in complete silence. 

\- <3 -

Akaashi awoke early on Monday morning, 6am to be precise. He awoke to the sight of his mothers face and the dim light that illuminated his bedroom. The sun was just rising, causing the warmth of it to spread across the walls and floor.  
'good morning Keiji' his mother signed to him. He yawned, stretching out his arms as he began to blink his eyes open. He never was a fan of mornings, they always put him in a bad mood. Even more so when it was his first day at a new school.  
'Good morning' he sighed back, his signing slightly slopping from just waiting up. 'Get dressed and eat your breakfast before coming down okay?'. Akaashi nodded, slowly and reluctantly pushing down the blankets from his torso. He slept in pajama bottoms and a t shirt so this was never a problem for him.

A new school...  
The thought of it was intimidating as hell, but he knew he had to do this. He was just praying that this one would be better then the last.  
The school prior to this one was an awful place, the teachers never knew what to do with his deafness and neither did the students. He was bullied harshly and soon, from that, became petrified from physical touch. He was used to just being hit to the floor.  
His family never really gave him affection, unless it was his mother who gave him the occasional hug. Nothing against them of course, Akaashi adored his family; they helped him so much but they just weren't affectionate people.

Another yawn left his mouth, his hands coming up to rub gently at his eyes; trying to wake him that much more. He got up, swinging his legs off his bed onto the floor. The cold rush instantly going up through his spine. Akaashi shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. It took him a few minutes to stand up, spacing out for just a moment; nothing unusual for him.  
Food was placed on his desk and his uniform was hung out neat, all ironed and pressed for today.  
Akaashi sighed, brushing his empty hand through his hair, trying to untangle the bedhead mess. It wasn't very successful.

He reluctantly got up, making his way over towards his wardrobe. The food from beside him smelt amazing, his mother being an amazing cook helped of course. She was actually a chef, or trying to be. She worked in a near by restaurant just over twenty minutes from their house. She was some what in charge of cooking the food but, she wasn't the head chef. More like an assistant, she was getting though. Akaashi and his sister were both very proud of her. It definitely made breakfast and lunch and dinner much more enjoyable.

Akaashi shed off his clothes, neatly folding them under his pillow. He then took his uniform from the hanger and started to get dressed, starting with the shirt and ending with his shoes. After he was finished he made his way back over to the food that was awaiting him. He smiled, looking down at the waffles and eggs on his plate. He couldn't help but dig in straight away, still standing up. He made sure to not get any food onto his clothes though, being extra careful.  
Akaashi, underneath his feet, felt a few tapes on his floor. It was his mother's way of telling him that he had a few more minutes left before they had to leave.

This new school was at least an hours drive from his house so the pair had to leave early in order to get there on time. The classes began at 8am and it was already 6:30am. He quickly finished his food before grabbing his school bag in the corner of the room; slinging it over his shoulder, and the empty plate. He'd take a drink later.  
Akaashi left his room in a normal pace; knowing that he didn't exactly have to rush. His mother was waiting by the end of the stairs, her hands out in front of her. 'Give me your plate, I'll put it in the kitchen whilst you get your shoes on' she signed to which Akaashi followed and nodded.

They were out the door by the next ten minutes.

\- <3 -

By the time Akaashi and his mother got to school there were already students on the campus. There were many groups, considering it was in the middle of the school year. Akaashi grumbled at the sight of them all. He knew that he was going to be left alone. Not that he wasn't used to it.  
His mother gently taped him on the shoulder, being very cautious to not startle him.  
'You'll be fine' she signed with a smile, nodding her head. For some strange reason his mothers comforting words did make him a little less nervous. He knew that she was only a text away.  
Regardless, it was still very frightening for him.  
'Want me to go in with you?'.  
Akaashi shook his head, bringing his school bag up into his lap, already beginning to put it onto his back. 'I can do this, but thank you'. Akaashi's mother smiled, nodding her head. She leaned over to give him a quick kiss to his forehead before allowing him to leave. 

He could tell that this was hard for her too. She knew about what he went through in his old school and honestly it had upset her more then what it had done to Akaashi. She hated seeing her son nervous or scared. She knew that Akaashi had to do this though, for himself and for her. They needed to make sure that he could still handle public situations and environments. That it didn't matter if he were deaf or not. She knew he could do this.

his other held the map of the school before him. It looked much bigger in person.  
He nodded his head once again, trying to get himself up for leaving his mothers presence.  
After a few minutes of standing there he finally got going, waving once to his mother.  
'Love you' she sighed through the car front window, waving back. Akaashi smiled, signing the same back. He stood there, watching as the car pulled out and soon disappeared. Leaving him completely, once again, alone.

\- <3 -


	2. Bokuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto's first point of view

"Bro!"  
Bokuto spun around on his heels when he heard the familiar voice of his best friend. A wide smile instantly taking place upon his face. "Bro!" he shouted back, opening up his arms for Kuroo to run to. Kuroo took the chance instantly, picking Bokuto up off the ground and hugging him tightly. Bokuto let out a course of laughter, hugging Kuroo back.   
They acted like they were dating; half the school believed that they were dating and yet neither one had any romantic feelings for the other. They never have and honestly will never due to the fact that Kuroo; Bokuto's best friend, is already dating a certain setter in their volleyball group.   
The relationship isn't public yet, Kenma didn't want to bring the attention so Kuroo happily agreed. Bokuto often finds them making out in the equipment closest...

Some people passing by stared at the two but no one said anything; far too confused and scared to.   
Everyone knew that Kuroo and Bokuto were two of the toughest people in their school, people not to be messed with. Sure they had very gentle and soft exteriors but inside they weren't as friendly as people were known to believe. They were only kind in front of people they A: Liked and B: Trusted.

"Kuroo..." Kenma muttered from behind Kuroo, gently curling his fingers into the bottom of Kuroo's jacket. His other hand was holding onto his Nintendo switch, playing god knows what game. Kuroo's ears peaked up when he heard Kenma's voice, gently putting Bokuto down before turning to look at Kenma. "Yes Kitten?" he whispered back. No one was close enough to hear (apart from Bokuto) of course. "We have less than 10 minutes to get to class" he spoke, his voice in a hushed and low tone as his concentration was focused on the game.   
Kuroo nodded, backing up a little so that he could bring one arm around Kenma's shoulders. No one thought different of this due to the fact of Kuroo always being the type to protect Kenma, even when they weren't dating. "Where you heading?" Kuroo asked, looking up at Bokuto.   
Bokuto took out his schedule, checking the classes he had today. "Uhhhhhh, office I think, this new kid has transferred and they wanted me to check" he replied.  
"Transferring in the middle of the year? rough. Anyway, meet you at math then?". Bokuto nodded his head, stuffing his schedule back down into his back pocket. He said one final goodbye to both Kenma and Kuroo before waving and running off. 

\- <3 -

As Bokuto walked down the halls of the school he began to let his mind wander. His thoughts about this new kid was filling his mind. What would they be like? why did they transfer this late in the year? Where they nice?. He couldn't help but feel excited and yet scared at the thought of another student appearing into their year.   
He really hoped that he could openly talk to them, having a smooth connection so that they didn't go off and join other groups that would be very bad for them in a later time. He's seen too many toxic people in his year, too many.... they didn't need another. 

Bokuto began to hum as he walked, touching the lockers with the tips of his fingers. He couldn't just walk and keep quite; he often needed some form of entertainment. It didn't matter what he was doing. If it was a simple walk and silence he'd get bored... fast.   
So, the sound of his singing and the feel of the lockers helped to ground him slightly.   
He could see students inside of the class rooms, already down for work. "They sure do make us work a lot..." he muttered to himself, shaking his head. This school practically overworked their students; never really giving them much of a break. In fact, the only breaks Bokuto got was when he was playing Volley ball or when he was eating food on the rooftop of his school. Other than that, constant work and stress. He didn't practically hate it though, it was just a bit much sometimes.

"Bokuto please report to the office".   
The sound of the speaker brought Bokuto back to reality. Shit, he was stalling. Bokuto groaned, face palming before picking up his pace. He often did that, getting lost in his actions and thoughts, losing sight of the task at hand. He often blamed his adhd for this.   
Right now he had places to be, he couldn't stall.

\- <3 -

Bokuto arrived at the office no more than 5 minutes later, already being greeted by the principle of the school. Bokuto smiled at her, trying to play off his lateness. She sighed, shaking her head. "You do release that you seem to be late for quite a lot of events and classes, now this?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I know, I'm sorry... Kinda got distracted on the way" he explained, his eyes trained down at the floor. "Distracted by what?" "The lockers?".   
That answer made the principle very confused. She's heard many excuses before, many lame ones at that but despite how bizarre Bokuto's answer was.. she believed him. "Be on time next time okay?" She said, beginning to uncross her arms to place them down by her sides. Bokuto looked up, meeting her gaze. "I promise" he said, one of his hands over his heart; like that meant something.   
Miss just clicked her tongue, tutting at the owl haired boy. This caused Bokuto to become some what nervous and panicked; he hated when people showed disappointment in him, one of his worst fears actually. "Sorry miss" he said, putting his head back down. "It's fine, just follow me okay. You've already kept the new student waiting long enough" She replied, walking towards her office door. Bokuto followed behind her silently.

However, just before she opened her door she stopped, spinning back around to face Bokuto once more. "There's one more thing you should know about this student" she said, her hand on the door knob. Bokuto's left eyebrow raised, confusion clear across his face. "Yes?" he said, unsure of what else to say. "Well, first his name is Akaashi Keiji, he's of course in your year and well... he's deaf".   
Bokuto stopped when she said the last thing, his eyes widening slightly. He had nothing against deaf people of course, it was just that he'd be unsure of how to communicate with him. He'd try his best but his mind was blank with ideas. "Okay".

"So just, please keep an eye on him. ". Bokuto nodded, his hands together behind his back. Despite his confusion on what to do, his excitement for meeting Akaashi had sky rocketed. He wanted to meet him.   
"Perfect, now, let's go in shall we?".   
And with that, the office door opened.

\- <3 -


	3. Akaashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi meet

Finding his way around the school was much more difficult that the boy had been led to believe. He had tried asking some students for help but whenever he did they just gave him this look. A look that seemed to say that none of them knew what he was signing. They looked at them like he was crazy... which honestly, maybe they were right.  
All in all, the entire situation at hand made Akaashi feel very frustrated. He felt so alone in this school. Not like it was any different in his old school. 

In his old school, Akaashi had a few people that he could've called his "friends". However, by the end of his days in that school, once they realised he had lost all his hearing, they upped and left. They told him that it was too much of a hassle on them. That they didn't want to learn how to sign because it was "too much work". They had told him that he could just write everything down for them instead of just signing it. That was their answer. Akaashi had come home crying that day...

By the time the bell rang Akaashi was left alone in the hallways. He preferred it though, the stillness of it rather than the mess that it was moments ago. It made him much calmed. It helped his mind to clear, to focus on the task at hand. He still needed to find the office and hell, he had no idea where he was going. He was sure that it wouldn't be a big problem. They would understand, he hoped they would anyway. He was a new student, they couldn't possibly think that he'd know where to go straight away, right?

As if his prayers were answered, upon turning the next corner, Akaashi stumbled on the office. The door was wide open, inviting him in. Akaashi quickly brushed himself down, only now feeling the stress that used to come with regular school office visits. He remembered it well from his old school; the stern look, the heavy smell and the words of judgement instead of encouragement. He gulped, clearing his throat. He gripped the map he was handed, curling it into a messy ball beneath his fist. He would be fine. He didn't need to be anxious. He was sure that these were good people. So why couldn't he still his heart rate.

-

'Hello!, You must be Mr.Akaashi'  
Secretary. She was your regular secretary.  
Too much makeup, pink clothes, high nose glasses, a thick accent and a hopeful glow to her. She felt safe, safer than 90% of the students here anyway.  
Akaashi couldn't help but smile, noticing that she was in fact signing to him instead of talking. It helped.  
'Yes, is the principle here? I was told to meet her' he signed, stuffing the crumbled map into his back pocket before doing so. Ms.Tanaka, or that was what was on her nametag anyway, began to dial numbers on her phone. Giving Akaashi one finger; often meaning for him to wait for a second. He nodded, shifting his weight down onto his right leg, his arms going up to hug around his body. He waited patiently, his eyes scanning the room around him, trying to get himself familiar with the entire thing.

'Akaashi, chicken'  
Akaashi's attention was instantly brought back when he saw his name being signed, his eyes widening slightly from the sudden call. Ms.Tanaka smiled at him, tilting her head to the side. One of her fingers went up to her glasses, pushing them up further on the bridge of her nose. 'She's waiting inside, go ahead' she signed, giving him yet another smile.  
Akaashi didn't exactly understand how a person could smile as much as what she did, but he decided against telling her this. Instead he simply thanked her and walked his way over to the principles door. He gave two knocks before opening the door. 

There before him, sat the principle. She was tall, well she looked tall; even behind her desk. She was a slim figure, her clothes fitting her rather loosely. Her black hair was pulled into a messy bun that perched at the back of her head, strands of stray hair fell over her face and around her head. Everything about her didn't seem very organized, well, her appearance at least. Her desk and room on the other hand, seemed very organized. Everything was placed so perfectly, it was either staked/piled or placed carefully into drawers. It made Akaashi feel a little less nervous.

'Hello Akaashi' The principle signed. She gestured towards the chair in front of her, meaning for Akaashi to take a seat before her. He obeyed, quickly sitting himself down, putting his bag down by his feet. The teen curled his hands together on his lap, his eyes glued to the women in front of her. Even though she didn't make him nervous, she was still his principle, he needed to make a good impression. 'Hi ms' he sighed back.

'Okay, Well, I'll get right down to it. My name is Ms.Sato. I'm your principle but I'm sure you're aware. Welcome to our school.  
I have told every teacher of yours about your lack of hearing. They all seemed to understand and they are all trying their best to learn sign language. Some of your teachers already knew it beforehand but others are now picking it up. I hope you're okay with this. If there are any problems with your teachers, please report them to me'  
Akaashi nodded his head. If there was a problem though, he didn't think he'd be able to bring it up with the principle. He'd just have to suck it up. That's what he's been taught to do so he didn't understand why he had to do different now.

'I have asked one of my students to come down to this office and help you. He will lead you around, show you your classes and overall help in any way he can. He is in your year and a few of your classes so I thought it would be best. Are you okay with this?"  
Akaashi nodded once again.

Despite his nod, Akaashi instantly felt worry seeping back into him. What would this guys reaction of him be? Would you be repulsed? annoyed?. His mind couldn't help but run with worries. It was something it did quite a bit. Akaashi was honestly used to it by now. It still didn't help. His worries were only getting worse. 

Akaashi was brought out of his thoughts however when his principle stood up. He watched as she opened her door, allowing the wide of the school hallway to enter the room. The front door of the school were open so the outside bitterness often seeped into the schools hallways.  
Akaashi shivered, subconsciously wrapping his arms around himself. He could see someone in front of the principle, speaking to her, but he couldn't make out any features. That was until the principle let him in.

Akaashi froze, his eyes looking up at the grey haired boy in front of him. He gave Akaashi this smile, one that Akaashi couldn't quite place. "Bokuto" The male spoke, pointing down to his student card by his waist. Students often had them on their waists; tied to some string so that they wouldn't loose them. Akaashi reads the name before looking up. He gives Bokuto a nod, slowly standing up.  
'Akaashi' He signs before showing Bokuto his own student card. He had gotten one in the mail around 2 weeks from starting this school. He had put it into the front pocket of his bag. Bokuto only smiled wider, confusing Akaashi even more.

He turned around to the principle. She was smiling at the two, seemly like she made a good decision. 'Have fun' she signed to Akaashi.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Mr Nekomata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto leads Akaashi around the school, they have their first class together.

At first, the interaction between the two was awkward. Both boys had no idea on how to communicate, neither one knowing or hearing the others way of communication. It did slightly annoy Akaashi, he had gotten paired with someone who had no clue how to sign. How in the hell were they meant to talk? let alone how was Bokuto meant to show Akaashi around. Akaashi couldn't hear him and Bokuto had no clue what how to do Sign language.

However, after around 5 minuets of walking around aimlessly, with no forms of communication, Bokuto had suddenly gotten an idea. He grabbed his phone from inside his bag, quickly opening up the contacts app. Akaashi watched him, one of his eyebrows raised on confusion and curiosity. Bokuto turned to him, pointing at his own phone before pointing to Akaashi. It took Akaashi a few minuets to understand what the other was wanting before it had finally clicked. He nodded, taking his bag from off his shoulders. Akaashi dug through his first pocket, quickly finding his phone before passing it on to Bokuto. Bokuto smiled, thanking him. Akaashi could some what read lips so he understood that Bokuto thanked him. 

Bokuto got to work, inputting Bokuto's number into Akaashi's phone and visa versa with his own phone and Akaashi's number. He had than handed Akaashi back his phone, opening a messenger app on his own phone. Akaashi took his phone, holding it in his hand whilst simultaneously watching what Bokuto was doing with his own. Bokuto peered up at Akaashi, shaking his head. Akaashi seemed even more confused, this gray haired man in front of him really confused Akaashi's mind. He had no idea what the hell he was doing.  
Akaashi suddenly heard a small bing from his own phone, taking a quick glance down to his screen. There, in plain daylight, Bokuto's message came through.

Bokuto:  
We can use this for communication!  
Until I learn sign of course :))  
It's nice to meet you Akaashi 

Akaashi smiled, sighing in relief. He was getting worried that they wouldn't be able to communicate. Bokuto solved that rather easily, putting that worry to ease. He got back to typing to Bokuto, giving him a small smile before doing so. 

Akaashi:  
Hello Bokuto  
This is perfect, thank you.

It was Bokuto's turn to smile, seeming very proud of himself. It was his idea after all. He nodded his head, beginning to walk. Akaashi followed close behind, never once leaving Bokuto's side. Bokuto began to show him around the school, using simple messages like "these are the math classes, these are the english ones and over here, these are the music rooms". Texting Akaashi every time they entered or came close to a classroom. Akaashi was beginning to feel very lucky. Bokuto, not once, had he shown any form of disgust or pity towards the ravenette. He was treating Akaashi like how he would with everyone else. It was very relieving.  
Weirdly enough as well, Akaashi didn't hate the others presence.  
He seemed like a nice person and honestly; that was all Akaashi was wanting. 

Akaashi hadn't realised he somewhat spaced out before he felt Bokuto gently shaking his arm, nodding his head in the way of his phone.

Bokuto:  
What class do you have now? 

Akaashi read the message before pausing. He was trying to remember his schedule, he had memorized it the day before; not wanting to be a burden on anyone. 

Akaashi:  
Math, class 1-C.

Bokuto seemed to instantly light up with the males answer, letting go of his arm before nodding. He texted Akaashi once more before pocketing his phone in his back pocket. Akaashi glanced up to his gold eyes before looking back down to his own phone. He was slightly confused as to why Bokuto put his phone away, did he not want to talk to him anymore? 

Bokuto:  
I have the same class  
Come with me!! ^^ 

Akaashi read the text a few times before nodding, pocketing his own phone. It wasn't that Bokuto didn't want to talk to me (he hoped anyway), it was that they were about to go into class. Akaashi smiled, pulling his bag further up his back. He sighed, already feeling the future back pains coming on. That was honestly the worst thing about school for him; the back pains from your book bag. They were never fun.  
Bokuto took a hold of Akaashi's jumper, allowing his fingers to curl into the end of the fabric. It surprised Akaashi at first; the sudden touch, he however, wasn't against it. He'd rather not get lost so if this was what he had to do to stay near Bokuto; that's fine by him.  
Bokuto would check back on him every so often, almost as if he was checking to see if he were still there. Akaashi found it rather sweet. He knew Bokuto wasn't at all mean or rude. He couldn't be. He seemed so genuine. 

Yet again, he did say that about his old friends.

\- <3 - 

Bokuto finished bringing Akaashi around some classes that weren't of so much importance right now, telling him and guiding him through his first few days here. Akaashi, thanks to Bokuto had now learnt quite a bit. He was well aware of the owl boys presence however, he knew that even though Bokuto had shown him everything today.. he'd still show him once more when the classes arrived. 

As of now, Bokuto was leading Akaashi to his class room. The class that, happily enough, the two shared. Akaashi was relieved to read this, knowing that he wouldn't be that alone. He was grateful for Bokuto and for the principle due to her decision to pick this certain volley ball player. 

Akaashi felt his phone buzz inside his hand, bringing his attention back up to Bokuto. He had seen the name of his flash across the screen. "Class" he spoke, thankfully Akaashi could read his lips. He still wasn't the best at it but, he was learning.  
Akaashi nodded. His gaze landed upon the door before them and the class inside. Everyone was concentrated on work, even the teacher had his head down. Akaashi honestly didn't want to go in. He didn't feel the confidence to disturb the class at hand. Bokuto on the other hand seemed to not have any problems with it, in fact, he opened the door and let it swing open; crashing against the wall behind it. 

Akaashi flinched when the amount of heads and eyes turned up to them. Their eyesight wasn't even on Bokuto, not at all, it was on Akaashi. He understood this was because he was the new student but at the same time he wished that they'd give him no attention. He simply wanted to blend in.

"Hello teach!" Bokuto called whilst walking inside, bringing Akaashi along with him. The boy had his clasp still on Akaashi's jumper. He hadn't made any motion to remove it. Akaashi kept his head down, not caring that he couldn't hear anything. He was well aware of the whispers and gazes he was probably receiving, even knowing that put him on edge so no way was he about to see it.  
Bokuto gently tugged on Akaashi's jumper, taking Akaashi's attention back onto him. He gave him a smile, the type of smile that would be seen and used for reassurance. With such a simply gesture, Akaashi felt himself become lighter. He nodded back, the corner of his lips moving up a little. Bokuto brought him closer, continuing to look at him instead of the teacher before them. 

Akaashi's gaze switched between Bokuto and his teacher. The man was old, older than what Akaashi had believed to be a teacher's age. He was small and slightly on the bigger side. The man seemed to have this smile, yet again, much like Bokuto's, a smile of reassurance. It put Akaashi at a bit more ease.  
'Hello Mr.Akaashi'.  
Akaashi stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the man signing to him. His eyes going wider in realization. Bokuto smiled, bouncing up and down on his heels; it was a habit he had picked up whenever he grew excited and/or happy. Seeing Akaashi happily surprised made him happy. 

'Hello sir' Akaashi signed back, needing Bokuto to let go before hand. Bokuto was reluctant at first but eventually knew he had to. Akaashi gave him a little nod, telling him without saying anything that he was grateful for him. God, Akaashi has only just met Bokuto and yet... he just seemed to fit perfectly.  
'I'm Mr. Nekomata, I'll be your English teacher this year, and I'm also the coach of the Nekoma volley ball club. Bokuto here is actually apart of it. I don't suppose you play?'. Akaashi focused on the coaches hands, following his every word. Upon the question he nodded. 'I used to play setter in my old school actually' he sighed back. Nekomata smiled, saying a silent "ah". Bokuto was very confused but decided against asking what was going on.  
'If you want to audition for the team you're more than welcome to but as of now, you two better start doing your work' Nekomata sighed, looking over to Bokuto as well.

Akaashi was very thankful that Nekomata hadn't asked him to introduce himself, he didn't think he could if had he been asked.  
Bokuto sighed in content, watching as the teacher walked back up towards the front of the class. This was honestly his favorite class to take and, it was all due to how awesome of a teacher he had. Akaashi was now another reason. The owl haired captain had gotten attached.  
Akaashi followed closely behind Bokuto to their seats. Nekomata knew that Bokuto was showing around Akaashi so he had it put so the two were seated together. 

Akaashi:  
Thank you Bokuto-San 

Bokuto couldn't help but grow rather giddy and happy at the text, looking over to Akaashi who was smiling back at him. 

Bokuto:  
Of course, I want this year to be fun for you :)) 

Akaashi: 

I think it will be 

Bokuto:  
Good!!  
I'm so happy to hear that! 

at the enthusiasm of Bokuto, Akaashi couldn't help but giggle. He gave Bokuto one last smile before shutting off his phone, placing it on the table and going to pay attention to the class at hand.


End file.
